Solace
by prome-queen
Summary: It wasn't right. But you're here for her, and that's the best you can do. Reality's a difficult thing; why can't everything just be as simple as the world she dreams about?


**Solace (for lack of a better noun).**

**A/N: Just to say hi, and that this is very badly (and lazily) written, and uploaded completely on a whim. Oh, and I will also be writing lots of Victorious from now on. Lots. **

**And mainly in the present tense. And probably in second person. Just like this one.**

* * *

_It wasn't right. But you're here for her, and that's the best you can do._

"Cat?" You ask, tentatively. You are worried as hell; it actually hurts you to see her like this.

"Jade," she says, slowly. "I will tell you everything when I'm ready, but I want you to know that no matter what, you have never _ever_ done anything to hurt me, okay? Nothing. You didn't cause this at all,"

"But Cat-" You find yourself protesting before she cuts you off.

"Listen," she says, firmly, and you struggle to pull your thoughts together. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." She says it slowly, punctuating every word, all the while searching for understanding deep in your eyes.

"I can't help but blame myself, Caterina. Even if I didn't cause anything I should have been there for you, I should have seen the signs." Your voice sounds weak and pathetic, and desperate. "I should have _protected _you."

"No," Cat says, her voice stern and defensive. There are tears in her eyes as she speaks.

"You did everything for me just by being here." She reaches out a hand and takes hold of your arm, gently.

_But I wasn't here,_ is what you wanted to say, but Cat's giving you a look that says 'don't you dare even think about arguing with me'. And on any rare occurrences when something like that comes from Cat Valentine, you don't dare question it.

You search her eyes, desperately, looking for something. Even despite her almost scarily fierce look she seems broken. You can't seem to regain any sort of control over your body, and you find yourself pulling her close to you and hugging her so tightly, until your tears spill onto each other's shoulders.

Aside from Vega, she's the only one who's ever seen you cry.

"Cat, I love you so much. I promise you from now on that I will protect you with everything I have,"

"You don't need to say that, Jade," she looks at you with sincere eyes. "You've been doing it all along without even realising. All I've ever needed is just for you to be here – you are the only one who keeps me safe and you know that in your heart. You've been protecting me with all of your heart because you love me."

You cry.

"You were powerless against what happened," she says, softly. "All of us were," She looks up and your eyes lock; hers chocolaty brown and yours a watery blue. When she knows that you're focusing your attention solely on her, she continues: "But you are the only one I want by my side through it all because you are my saviour, and my hero and I love you."

Her hands are grasping yours, and you succumb to her touch, letting her pull you in. Your head rests on her chest, near her collarbone, and she holds you, thanking you without so much as a sound. She does whisper to you, though, and you feel it as she says her soft words into your hair.

"You're everything to me."

You want to laugh, and cry, and scream, because even though you _know_ what she said was one hundred percent sincere and even true, you feel helpless. Somehow she's the stronger one, and you're here breaking down.

But you can't deny that she was right; you do comfort her. You remember times, many times when you had made her feel better, made her feel safe; content, and you realise that there is truly no better feeling than making her happy, and seeing that smile light up her face.

So you don't protest when you both settle and she insists on using you as a teddy bear, gripping on tight like you're the only thing to stop the nightmares from coming.

Because you know, in reality, that that is exactly what you do.

* * *

**A/N: Interpret that as you will. It could be a very deep friendship, or it could be something more. I'll let you decide what exactly the events were that caused this, I'm sure your imagination will be up for it, considering mine wasn't at the time that I wrote this… which was like two in the morning. I just copied it out of my notebook. I may carry on with this, so let me know what you think.**

**So, thanks. And review!**


End file.
